How the Glee Guys do it
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: In which the boys are all about bromance, Blaine breaks the stereotype, Puck's obsessed with Blaine and Kurt's sex life, Mike gets ignored, Finn is mentally scarred for life, Sam is amused, and the possibility of a pregnant Kurt.
1. Of Stereotypes and Pregnancies

"**How the Glee guys do it"**

'**-naochie03-': This was fun to write. I like writing Finn. xD He's cute and fun. And honestly, I like Finn when he's together with Kurt. Their interactions are so funny—and adorable. xD They're too adorable as brothers, really. One of the best things that ever happened, next to KLAINE of course. LOL.**

**PS: So yeah, we re-watched "Rumors" and I just squealed when I heard Sam tell about how Kurt discovered his state. Sam said that he was working as a pizza deliver boy at NIGHT, and then he delivered one to Dalton. So lemme get this straight, Kurt was at Dalton (coughBlainecough) at NIGHT? *obscene lewd images***

**Summary: **In which the boys are all about bromance, Blaine breaks the stereotype, Puck's obsessed with Blaine and Kurt's sex life, Mike gets ignored, Finn is mentally scarred for life, Sam is amused, Artie considers his friends' mental health, and the possibilities of Kurt getting pregnant.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE. If I did, Kurt Hummel wouldn't be walking straight, and Blaine would just be too tad smug about it.**

* * *

><p>Both Carole and Burt had taken a little <em>'late-honeymoon'<em>. Finn didn't know the exact day or time their parents would come home—except maybe, other than that suspicious and not to mention, disturbing, high-pitched and giggly _'Soon!'_ he had gotten from his mom. All he knew was that Kurt Hummel, his baby brother from another mother, had something to do with it.

As soon as the couple was out of their sight, the countertenor wasted no time in calling everybody in the New Directions, inviting them over for a sleepover that was terribly greater than Rachel's, and that yes, Blaine would no doubt be invited too.

And less than five minutes later, Blaine showed up. Finn shrugged. Phone call or no phone call, he knew that the curly haired soloist was really going to make a visit at their house. Of course he does, every single day.

Afterwards, people from the New Directions came in.

Mercedes came surprisingly with Sam. (And they even made a _cough__**excuse**__cough_ that it was by pure coincidence that they '_met_' up with each other!) Finn rolled his eyes internally. Yes, and they all knew that Sam was a natural blonde-oh, and please excuse the dripping sarcasm, the one flooding the floor.

Puck came in with beers. (Surprisingly no vodka or any strong alcohol—weird.)

Tina brought Mike.

Santana brought Brittany, who brought some dolphin stuffed toys for Kurt, and some other 'toys' that she said that was only for dolphins and stuff.

Lauren came in...She just did.

Quinn arrived. She brought a manicure/pedicure box and insisted that it was his baby brother who told her to bring one.

Rachel stormed in, straight to Kurt's bedroom, without so much a glance or a greeting to Finn. (In which Finn took great hurt in. Dammit! He was _**SO**_ sure that he didn't do anything to make Rachel angry that past week.)

And lastly, Artie came in with..._Halo._

'_Aw, yeah_'. Finn cheered in his mind. Thanking Grilled Cheesus, he fist pumped into the air claiming that this was the best (first) Hummel-Hudson sleepover ever.

* * *

><p>Puck and the other guys were hanging by the living room, chilling and just drinking beer. In adverse to girls' gossip about how the guys bond together and let their beautiful bromance sweep in, which was usually playing COD or Halo, or talking about girls, or watching violent movies—they never thought that guys could just sit and unwind and just...<em>talk.<em>

But absolutely no crying.

Because that would be a girly thing to do.

And so, it came to everybody's surprise when they saw Blaine Anderson walk into the room with a slight uncomfortable look on his face. Completely oblivious to everyone's stares, the curly haired Warbler grabbed a beer and sat down on the space next to Finn.

"Dude? Why are you here?" Puck asked offhandedly.

A bit offended, Blaine frowned. "What? I'm not allowed to be here?"

"No", Artie explained, "it's just that...You're—"

"You're _gay_", Puck emphasized the word without any intentioned malice, just burning curiosity. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kurt and the girls upstairs or something?"

Snorting, the shorter took a swig of his beer. "I don't know. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to paint my nails or listen to gossip in a sleepover. I mean, hey, I like football", he shrugged.

Totally amazed by this guy's confidence and unpredictableness, Finn raised his fist as a gesture to the other. Blaine caught his drift and grinned.

"Way to break the stereotype, dude", Finn remarked as he fist bumped with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"So, did you guys fuck already?"<p>

Blaine literally spat his drink. Thankfully though, to his opposite direction. Finn was saved from a beer shower.

"Really, Puck? _Really_? My baby brother's sex life?"

"Sometimes, I doubt your being of straightness."

"I like boobs."

"Sure you do." Sam gave Puck a sideways glance.

"That's what he said." Artie commented.

Mike was about to open his mouth to give his piece of mind (since they have forgotten about him for the past hour or so—again!) when Puck beat him to it by slamming his drink down. "That's not the point!"

"What is your point then?"

The other Asian couldn't handle it any longer. "The tip of the iceberg?"

Awkward silence filled the room. All their glances only told him of one thing: "_What the hell dude_?" Now...Now Mike finally understands how Brittany was feeling all this time. Honestly, poor girl.

"Back to the topic, how far are you with Princess?"

Blaine felt himself get a bit flustered. "Well...I can't tell you exactly. But we're not...going all the way yet."

"And yet", Sam snorted, "here you don't deny about the both of you 'heading' towards there. Right, Blainey boo?"

"Burt has a shotgun you know", Finn mumbled, extremely put off by the whole conversation. Then the quarterback grinned as the boy in question visibly paled. "Yeah...Kurt mentioned that to me...before", he muttered, "I thought he was kidding about that though."

Puck eagerly waved Finn's nonsensical threat away. "Shut up Finn. Now prep school boy, tell me, how far long are you with Princess?"

"Dude!" Finn and Blaine blushed at the same time. "What the hell man? Why are you so excited by—by this topic anyway? And _dude_!" He then turned to the shorter, "Why the hell aren't you protesting or anything?"

Sam chuckled. "Don't get your panties in a knot Finn. Puck's just asking something which is supposed to be private but not-so-private in an awkward way. Let the man do his thing."

"But it's—I'm his BIG brother, for heaven's sake."

"My point exactly", Puck nodded. "Obviously, Porcelain won't tell you anything. And you don't have the balls to ask him either. What would you do one day when you wake up and they're both together in his bed, naked? Or Kurt comes home with a hickey on his neck or you walk in on them—"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Jeez! No need for the mental images Puck", Finn said through gritted teeth. The Warbler just shook his head and took another chug to shake away the embarrassment and the (potential) plans and images that was playing like a mini-movie way in his head. And god no, he so did not need a raging hard-on with the guys as an audience. And absolutely no, he did not want everybody in the New Directions to know that Puck's vivid descriptions were arousing him.

Artie made a confused glance at Puck. "Dude, did you just ask Blaine 'how far long is he' with Kurt? Don't you ask that question to like, pregnant chicks?"

"I'm safe to say that I'm 100% _not_ pregnant", Blaine laughed.

Finn looked at the other as if he grew two heads. "That's because you're a dude, man."

"And Kurt isn't?" He raised a challenging brow.

"So, Blaine has no possibility of getting pregnant, but Kurt has?"

"Wait—Kurt's pregnant?"

"What the hell dude! Are you stupid or something? Kurt couldn't—_wouldn't_, because he's a guy too...right? Right dude?" Finn helplessly stared at Blaine, and then Artie, and then Sam, and then Mike-anyone for backup. Burt would kill him if he got his precious son pregnant. But wait, he learned back in sixth grade that only girls get pregnant. And he was sure of that fact. Heck, he got Quinn to prove it. But _**KURT**_, pregnant? Uh-oh. Just the thought of it made him feel nauseous already.

As if on cue, the graceful countertenor bounced downed the stairs. He was wearing his favorite Chanel dark blue set of pajamas. His skin was flushed, and his eyes were sparkling. Blaine thought that he was the most beautiful thing his eyes have set on.

Finn, on the other hand, quickly jumped up from his seat and tackled the poor boy by embracing him from behind. Kurt let out a girlish shriek, which made Artie and Mike snigger.

"Finn! My hair!" was heard amidst the string of what seemed like a string of French curses leaving the boy's pretty lips. With a yelp, the huge quarterback was separated from him when Kurt slapped his hand rather harshly.

But then, being the persistent ignorant person he is, Finn turned Kurt around to face him. And then he lifted his pajama top just up to his bellybutton, earning another undignified squeak from his brother (and Blaine's diverted attention to the exposed smooth, white, delicious looking flat stomach) and touched it with both of his hands, caressing it gently.

"You...You would tell me, right Kurt?" Finn began awkwardly. Flicking his gaze towards his boyfriend's for a brief second, the counter tenor saw that Blaine was staring at him with intense eyes. His usual hazel eyes turning a full hungry black.

He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Tell you what Finn?" Kurt sighed exasperatedly as he slapped Finn's hands away and then straightened the creases of his top.

"...Are you pregnant?" the quarterback bluntly threw the question. And god, Puck swore that he has never seen a more hilarious scene than this one. Hell, F.R.I.E.N.D.S and even that show, Two and a half men, was nowhere near as amusing as the live one going in front of him. Meanwhile, Blaine was starting to believe Kurt when he told him that Finn was dropped on his head far too often when he was just a baby.

Kurt Hummel was sure that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

And with Finn Hudson as his stepbrother, he was awfully sure that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life..._so far._

Mustering all his energy, he poured it in the best bitch-glare he could ever produce at Finn. And it sure damned hell worked, because he was whimpering and looking like a kicked puppy. "Are you for real Finn? Really?" His face was so hot it burned.

"Yes, I'm gay Finn. But I'm still a guy, so I can't plausibly get pregnant!"

"But Puck said—"

"You always believe with what everybody says!" He snapped. Uh-oh, full-bitch mode. "Like that time when Quinn said you got her pregnant when the both of you were in the Jacuzzi. Or the time you thought I was cheating on Blaine with Sam!"

Both Blaine and Sam winced a little at the given memory.

Puck snorted. "Porcelain, you just admitted that you weren't pregnant. But you also admitted that you and Blaine were..." he sniggered, "Let's just say '_trying' _to get you—" he was interrupted when Blaine threw a pillow cushion on him.

"Oh my god Puckerman", Kurt rubbed his temples. "Stop putting ideas into Finn's head! You know how he gets! It's like the time when he was convinced that Santa and the tooth fairy was a couple!" With a huff, he stormed into the kitchen.

Beet-red with embarrassment, Finn glared at Puck the whole time as he sat down and grabbed his half-empty beer bottle. Sheer awkward silence filled the room as they all listened to Kurt noisily finding something in the kitchen. And then he was muttering to himself all the way as he carried a tray of refrigerated brownies, the ones Finn was salivating over, to his room. But he gave Finn one last hard glance before strutting up the stairs.

Artie was the one who broke the silence. "Well, that was entertaining."

"At least we all learned something today", Sam nodded, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Finn learned that babies came from girls", Blaine smirked.

"Shut up Blaine."

"And we learned that Finn's the type to easily fool. Noted." Sam chuckled evilly.

They all fell into comfortable silence, drinking beer and making small talk. It wasn't until Kurt came down to put the dirty dishes in the sink and strutted back to his room when Puck noticed Blaine checking out Kurt's ass.

Grinning evilly, he waited till Kurt was out of earshot.

"So Blaine", Noah Puckerman grinned, "what kind of mailman do you have?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was fun. xD There's a part two of this. :)) LOL. Let me know what you think! And please, seeing people at my fics to Story Alert and Favorites is nice, but I honestly want to hear your thoughts on this!:D Thanks. :)**


	2. Of Psychotic bitches and Sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, FOX, or any of these characters.

* * *

><p>It's been too long.<p>

Far too long.

Dalton was terrific. As what he told Mr. Shue, "Classes are harder, but kids are nicer." And it was true to the core. Kurt Hummel loved the challenges, and the surprises that were in obviously not available in McKinley. The Warblers thought him how to be a team player. And the songs they chose were exceedingly perfect in his taste. No more Journey, no more Queen, no more 70s or 80s music. Hello Gaga, hello Katy Perry, hello P!nk.

And then there was Blaine.

The countertenor shyly smiled to himself whenever he thought of the dapper polite curly lead singer of the Warblers. With his warm hazel eyes, his heart-stopping smile, and ooh Gaga, don't let him even begin with his voice. Blaine was almost perfect to him.

What with his gentleman ways, and his thoughtful and positive demeanor. _'Almost_', because...Let's face it. Blaine would be a hot eye-candy in his Dalton wardrobe. But leave him to his own clothes, and really—you would feel like you want to gouge your own eyes out or something (this coming from first-hand experience.)

But other than his fashion disaster, Blaine Anderson was like Alexander McQueen wrapped in a box for Christmas.

Of course, all the greatness had its own downfalls.

For one, the mountains of workloads he had gotten in Dalton made him think of suicide (or homicide, rather) far too often (gavel homicide involving a certain Wes and David). Another, the Warblers are all about unity, yes—that was the main problem when obviously, Kurt was proud and known for his unique individuality (coughdivacough) and his independence. And whatever he does, the Warblers would not, and would never be his insane, psychotic, overly dramatic New Directions.

And so, seeing that he had a long weekend ahead (Classes were cut to a half-day due to some meeting or something), he had taken the liberty of using all his savings that were originally for the latest Armani coat and the oh-so-chic Alexander McQueen scarf he saw, for instead, Burt and Carole's_ 'late-honeymoon.'_ He felt a bit guilty about using up his Father's money for their supposed honeymoon to pay for his expensive tuition at Dalton. With the 'rents out of the way, Kurt had the whole New Directions on speed-dial.

Of course, he had informed Blaine about the whole thing.

Skillfully, he had ignored Finn's suspicious stares all morning that day. And expertly, he had remained oblivious of the burning stare he had felt at the back of his head as he ushered Burt and Carole into their car.

Before his step-brother could've said anything else, he had already slipped into the kitchen.

Those fantastic drool-worthy chocolate brownies weren't going to bake by their selves you know.

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful", Blaine smoothly pecked his cheek as his arm automatically encircled his waist. Kurt felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever Blaine called him that, whenever Blaine kissed him, whenever Blaine touched him—whenever Blaine was there.<p>

Dear Gaga, he was hopelessly head over heels—hopelessly in love with Blaine Warbler Anderson.

"Hmm, Blaine", the countertenor leaned back as the other rested his chin on his shoulder. "Smells good", Blaine commented.

"I'm making some chocolate brownies for the girls."

"Hmmm", he hummed. Kurt raised a brow. "What?"

Blaine chuckled as he enveloped his boyfriend in an embrace from behind. "I was actually talking about you, silly."

Instantly, the taller flushed. "What? Do I actually smell like chocolate brownies right now?" He feigned innocence.

The soloist played along and even pretended to scrutinize his gorgeous boyfriend from head to toe, and immediately falling in love with him all over again in the process. Grinning, he planted a few light kisses on his neck. "Let me check."

Giggling as Blaine continued to shower his neck with attention, his hands were teasingly caressing the hem of his favorite sky blue H & M top. "Blaine! I'm...hnng...that tickles", he whispered in a breathy voice, "...baking..."

Before he could further tease Kurt with his ticklishness, he heard heavy footsteps heading toward their direction. Gently, as if to warn Kurt about the upcoming disaster that was sure to follow, and at the same time apologize for abruptly ruining their 'moment', Blaine planted one last kiss on his lips and then separated himself at a reasonable distance.

Speak of the devil; Finn's head was peeking in from the doorway. "Say Kurt, the New Directions-Hey man!" He grinned brightly as he strolled forward to give Blaine a high-five. And then his senses was suddenly filled with mouth-watering, oh-so-delicious, delectable (he learned that from Brittany the other day) Kurt-made—" Are those YOUR brownies?"

Annoyed at his brother's seemingly bad timing, he impatiently slapped his hand away. "Yes and no, you're not having any."

* * *

><p>All the glee girls were seated on the floor, as suggested by Rachel, in a semi-circled position. They were lazing around, with Tina painting Mercedes's nails, and Quinn curling Brittany's hair. Even Lauren and Santana were engaged in a conversation. Although, there topic was actually about Noah Puckerman—and his weaknesses.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were leaning against one another. They were both comfortable, what with Kurt arguing with Rachel about who's casting of RENT were better, and with Blaine amused at how energetic and oh-so-adorable his boyfriend was. With his determined, sparkling bright blue eyes, his perfectly arched brow, his soft pinkish lips that he so badly wanted to—

"—obviously Rosario Dawson is more talented when it comes to singing AND dancing Rachel, and the awards for RENT just goes out to prove it", he ranted, cheeks flushing a bit as he passionately ranted about whatever it is that he loved. "Come on! Everyone is convinced of her acting. It's not like Renee Elise Goldsberry's performance in the Final Performance film in 2008."

To which, Rachel replied as aggressively with her defending the all-time classic Daphne Rubin-Vega.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ms. Daphne Rubin-Vega said so herself that she was too old for the role. And as much as I would admit that she is absolutely breath-taking on stage, filming is much more challenging than performing it on Broadway. Right, Blaine?"

"Hmmm", he hummed in reply, still dazedly staring at his lips, wondering what other services those sinful pair might do for him.

Rachel impatiently snapped her fingers in front of him, pulling him out of his (not-so-innocent) reverie.

"Blaine!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out", Kurt stared at him with concern.

And at that exact moment, Blaine felt his heart swell with so much love and gratitude knowing that his—_his_—gorgeous breath-taking boyfriend was truly worried about him. And if he was worried about him, then that must meant that he cared for him right? And if Kurt cared for him that must obviously mean that he loves him right? Right? And goshdarnit, he loved him back too. All he wanted to do at that exact moment, was to literally burst into song (hey, he was crap with words) and express to him-

"Blaine! You keep on just staring blankly into space! What is wrong with you?" Kurt snapped. Oh, even if he's annoyed at him, he couldn't help but grin maniacally.

And so, being the oblivious idiot that he was, he blurted out, "I want to kiss you."

Instantly, the room became silent, seeing as Rachel was, for the first time, dumbstruck speechless, and Kurt was as well, wordless.

"I mean I-uuh-", he buried his head in the crook of his neck, "...darn it. I just love you Kurt. I know I'm random but...uugh...I am hopelessly and madly in love with you."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Kurt! Answer him!" Tina squealed. She was a sucker for this chick-flick-type of moments.

Red all the way down to his neck, the countertenor huffed but he couldn't shake off the smile lingering on his lips.

"Good thing the madness wasn't one-sided", he chuckled nervously, "I love you too, Blaine Warbler."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were intimately talking about what was currently happening at Dalton. They were talking about the recent issue of David and Thad hiding Wes's gavel, and therefore, causing Wes to go berserk and cry like a new born baby and then suddenly wailing and flailing around like the madman that he was.<p>

Mercedes couldn't help but stare at them. The way they moved around like magnets. When Kurt shifted, Blaine would adjust his position. And it was as clear as a day that the lead Warbler was spoiling his boy to the core. And she was happy for the both of them. But somehow...The way Kurt would affectionately settle in and lean comfortably against Blaine's chest, and the way Blaine would possessively tighten his grip around Kurt's waist to pull him closer-she couldn't help but be jealous.

Heck, here she was, a girl and all, and somehow, her boy managed to bag himself a prince charming before she could.

When Kurt snarkily commented about something under his breath, the shorter couldn't help but laugh, and it made the countertenor grin. It was too obvious. The sweetness was too...well, sweet.

Mercedes sighed.

They were two teenagers in love alright.

* * *

><p>Why was his boyfriend such a tease? All he wanted was to hold his hand. That was all. That wasn't too much to ask right? It wasn't as if he asked Kurt to have sex with him or something. That wasn't too much to ask right? It wasn't as if he asked Kurt to have sex with him or something...Well, not yet. But they were going there.<p>

Right, every time Blaine moved his fingers toward Kurt's, he would simply move it away. Not discreetly, or politely, just the simple rejection that the other was growing tired of. "Kurt", he whined. But the taller boy ignored him. Instead, he smirked at him once, and then he resumed his weekend outfit planning with Mercedes.

Slyly, he waited for the discussion to be absorbing. And when he heard Kurt rant about Alexander McQueen's latest collection, he knew that that was his moment. He stared at that slender, white, smooth, baby-soft skin and then he waited for the right moment which was—now!

"Oof!" He grunted as his face kissed the wooden floor. Kurt snickered.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing", the lead singer blushed.

* * *

><p>"And I don't really know if Finn's romantic or what not. I mean, we spend all our dates in his living room! Doing what? Well, we just watch football! Can you believe it? And I'm not even a fan! And he doesn't even know West Side Story!" Rachel dramatically complained of her un-romantic dates with Finn. "I just cannot have this kind of response when I'm being interviewed when I become successful in Broadway."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, oblivious that Blaine was staring at him. The other boy chuckled.

Tina made a sympathetic sound. "I know how you feel. I'm proud being an Asian and all, but if Mike takes me to another dumpling or Chinese restaurant, I will throw up."

"Come on guys", Mercedes sighed depressed; "at least you have boyfriends."

Quinn patted her leg in an endearing manner. "Mercedes, you're not the only one—"

"Right Mother Hen", Santana scoffed. "As if you don't play house with Trouty Lips and pretend like you're Ken and Barbie. Please, everybody in Glee club knows that you two are an item or something."

"Wait, what about Anthony, Cedes?" Kurt piped in. Mercedes just gave him a bewildered look. "You know the cute guy from the football team. The one I set you up with when you were being crazy about those _'tots'_?"

"Oh, that same time when you were being crazy about the guy who sang a Katy Perry song to you and who kept on texting _'Courage' _to you and", she paused for a breather, "the one who's picture you have stuck in your locker?" The diva tilted her head innocently, enjoying Kurt's beet red face and his unconvincing glare and Blaine's totally smug expression.

"That's too much information Cedes", Kurt flushed adorably. As much as he loved his best friend, there were times that he sort of wanted to strangle her with his Alexander McQueen skull-printed scarf. He refused to meet eye contact with Blaine, because it was seriously embarrassing. He must have thought that his boyfriend was a super stalker or something.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing that you were gone and he was trying to put the moves on, I told him that I actually have a thing with cherub-faced white boys. As much as I love you looking out for me, I don't think Anthony was at all interested at me for who I really am. So, hell to the no for him."

And then Rachel burst out into the rant of the majority of the guys from the Football team as jerks, to which all the Glee girls reacted quite harshly, and then she corrected her sentence by stating that majority of the Football team _in exception_ of the Glee Guys. But while this was going on, Blaine could only stare at the blushing Kurt with a full-blown super dapper grin on his lips.

"You have a picture of me? In your locker?" he couldn't help but ask.

Flustered than ever, the countertenor couldn't also help but glare at his boyfriend (who resembled of an overexcited puppy), but failing greatly because his boyfriend was just too..._adorkable_. If there even was such a word. "Yes", he whispered. And then he let out a nervous chuckle. "That was too stalker-ish of me, wasn't it? It's just that Wes and David and Sam—"

Grinning, Blaine leaned over and planted a sweet yet brief kiss on his lips. "Don't", he whispered against them, "I'm happy that the obsession isn't one-sided. I thought you might break up with me and file a restraining order when you find out that I saved all your pictures from Facebook in a single folder in my laptop." The Warbler laughed and then kissed him again, oblivious that the room has gone quiet.

When they both pulled back, both boys had this dreamy dazed smile on their faces. Blaine gave him one last peck before planting a kiss on his hand. "I guess I'll go hang out with the guys this time", he whispered lovingly into his ear. "You may be just a few flights of stairs away, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too", Kurt admitted, leaning into the embrace.

"Nah", Blaine kissed the side of his neck. "I'll miss you every second you're not with me."

"I miss you already", the countertenor pouted when they pulled away. Blaine chuckled, not resisting the urge to kiss him on the forehead. "Well, I'm leaving my heart with you, take good care of it", he said affectionately.

"Oh my god, just have sex, both of you!"

"Santana!"

Blaine and Kurt both reddened immediately. "Ladies, have a very pleasant night", Blaine greeted the rest of the girls dapperly before he closed the door.

Making sure that Blaine already made his way downstairs, the girls began to bombard Kurt with questions (and comments).

"Oh my god! You two are absolutely cute for each other!"

"_Cute_? You mean _gay_. I thought I was going to throw up rainbows and ponies."

"Totally sweet. It was sweet enough to give me diabetes."

"I'd say wanky, but it's obvious that your dapper hobbit over there wants our Princess badly."

"Please Santa, not every relationship is all about sex."

"Santana has a point, you know. Well, not about the sex, but have you two ever kissed?"

"Oooh! You never did tell us how you two ended up together", Rachel gushed, "all I ever heard was that you were crying about how you made everything up in your head and then the GAP attack, and then I sort-of-kinda dated him for a brief while, and then the Sexy Comment and then the next thing I know, the two of you are turning what was supposed to be a heartbreak song to a very romantic duet during Regionals."

Kurt opened his mouth to answer all the comments he had heard so far (he was used to them) but then Brittany beat him to it.

"Boo", Brittany called out sweetly, "how do dolphins have sex?"

That seemed to shut everybody up. Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel stared at the blonde with jaws hanging, obviously too shocked to respond. Santana was startled at the question, but nevertheless she was proud of Brittany of that feat. Of course, shutting Rachel up would be the equivalent of landing a spot in the Guinness book of World Records. Tina looked as if she was concentrating on an image in her head. And Kurt?

He looked as if he didn't know if he was going to faint, or explode, or melt, or do all three simultaneously.

"B-boo", he stammered as he managed to find his voice, "dolphins...They...Go ask Satan—Santana."

Brittany turned to her best friend with an expecting expression painted on her face. The Hispanic singer could only shake her head and grin the same way the Cheshire cat would grin. "See, sweetie, dolphins have sex the same way other people do."

"Dolphins?" Quinn raised a brow. "She meant gay people", Kurt explained in a shy, mortified type of way.

"Oh", Brittany tilted her head. "But they're both guys. Do dolphins have dolphin kisses the same way we have lady kisses?"

"You have a point their Brit", Santana hurriedly changed the topic. If Brittany would start making comparisons to their own way, then it would arouse suspicion from the other girls that Santana and Brittany might be involved with each other, and that one of them would still be in the closet.

"Say Kurt, who do you think is the top and the bottom in your relationship?"

"Top? Bottom?" Kurt tilted his head naively.

"The _fucker _and the _fucked_", Santana stated vulgarly.

"Oh! Santana! LALALALALALALALA~" The countertenor stuck his fingers into his ears and began to sing out loud. "Hey babe, it might not be a topic now, but Blaine's still a man. So are you. Both of you have needs. And both being guys, fuck, you might just go at it like bunnies. Energized horny bunnies in heat", Santana remarked.

"San, they're dolphins. They're not bunnies. Bunnies are white, and furry, and cute."

Tina grinned. "It's actually kind of hot, come to think of it. Blaine and Kurt are both hotties as well."

"I say that Blaine's top and Kurt's bottom", Rachel pitched in. "Blaine might look all gentleman and dapper and polite and stuff, but seeing Kurt's so innocent that he refuses to wear anything less than two layers of clothing, Blaine might just turn into the Beast behind closed doors and ravage Kurt up."

"I hate to agree with Rachel, but I'm totally with her on this one. My baby's a cherub, and that white boy's a lion", Mercedes nodded.

Santana shook her head. "I don't know, but I think Kurt's topping Blaine. He might look all innocent and shit, but I think he's eager, since he's deprived and new to all these things."

"I'm with Santana!" Tina smiled, making her eyes disappear.

"You girls are absolutely crazy", Quinn interjected. Kurt removed his fingers and stared at the pretty doll-esque cheerleader with hope. Maybe he's not the only one sane left in this group of psychotic bitches.

"Blaine obviously has _Napoleon Complex_, what with their humongous height difference. It's only natural for him to be the control freak and the one with the urge to dominate and possess and mark Kurt in every obvious way."

Kurt's smile faded. Oh how he was wrong. He used to think that the guys were the crazy ones, with their girl problems and their inability to think with their genitals instead of their brains. But seeing as the girls has taken interest and were talking about his sex life, then he was actually considering the guys to be brainless lambs compared to these...people.

"Bet on it?" Rachel smirked. "I'll twenty bucks that Blaine's top and Kurt's bottom."

Mercedes and Quinn were on her side.

"Sure hobbit. I'll bet twenty bucks that Porcelain will make that prep school boy scream his name."

Tina and Brittany were on her side.

"I'll bet twenty bucks that they're both switches", Lauren betted.

At that point, Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't stand people betting how long were they going to get together (the Warblers' bet), then betting on who was going to confess to who (Wes and David), now who's topping who—again with their sex life! "I'm going to get the brownies", Kurt muttered to no one. The girls were too riled up with countless possibilities of their favorite ice queen bitch and his dapper boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel considered Pavarotti, a freaking bird, to be his only friend among his...See? He wasn't even sure what to call them anymore.<p>

First, his girl friends were placing bets on who's going to top who—mainly, their inexistent sex life. Then, he went downstairs, only to be tackled by his idiotic stepbrother and then asking him if he was _pregnant._ Then one second his boyfriend was staring at him hungrily, Puck was laughing his ass off, and Finn was worried about Kurt's pending answer to his pregnancy question and he swore that he knew that Finn was already envisioning how he was going to tell Burt all about it.

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with them?

Grumbling, the countertenor closed his bedroom door rather loudly. Nobody noticed him. The girls were keenly focused on aimless rambles and rants about their own problems in life.

Although, Santana and Lauren were still arguing about Kurt and Blaine's..._status_. He overheard them talking about Blaine getting to first or second or even third base with him. Kurt tilted his head. Why on earth would he and Blaine be playing baseball?

Shaking his head, he trudged around the room to pick up the empty mugs, and glass containers to properly wash the remaining dishes that night. It would be a hassle to do it in the morning after all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw something by his window. It was pale, and kind of blurry, but he was sure that the blonde part was hair and—

_Ohmygod._ It was a face. Someone was by his window!

Kurt let out a startled scream so high, he almost reached a high F. Tina and the other girls were a bit surprised as to why he suddenly screamed. They turned to glance in his direction and then soon, all of them started screaming too.

And that pale face?

It had the guts to rasp and then urgently knock his window three times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it! I wonder who that could be. *evil laugh* the one who gets the correct answer may request something from me! Be it in GLEE (anything about Kurt or Klaine), or in other fictional genres. *grin* And a big thank you to all those who commented and favorite-d and put this story into story alert. I suck at replying reviews because I have no time. XD But honestly, thank you!

Why is it that I couldn't get the image of Kurt Hummel wearing Frank-N-Furter's costume out of my head? Seriously, that would be the equivalence of…child pornography. Seeing how Kurt resembles an 11-year old milkmaid. XD

And the girls in this story? I had to base them off of my friends. They are pervs, I tell you. PERVS!

LOL. Tell me what you think. Seriously. :/


	3. Of Mailmen and Fanboys

**Disclaimer: ** Do not own Glee, FOX, or any of these characters.

* * *

><p><em>"So Blaine", Noah Puckerman grinned, "what kind of mailman do you have?"<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the Mohawk bad ass with a bewildered expression. <em>Mailman<em>? "Mailman?" He repeated out loud. "Well...Dalton doesn't really allow any non-faculty personnel to enter the campus", the Warbler backpedalled, judging everyone's confused look, "We do have a post office though and—"

Thankfully, Finn gave him a knowing look. Grilled Cheesus, Kurt was right about his boyfriend being Captain Oblivious.

"—oh, _oh_!" Realization hit him as the quarterback nodded. "Mailman! Of course! The one Kurt told me about!"

Sam furrowed his brows. "Kurt told you about it?"

Blaine grinned. "Not all of it, of course. He did tell me that most of the Glee guys got in trouble with a Coach Beiste because of that."

"So prep boy", Puck persisted, "what kind of mailman do you have?"

"God, Puck", Finn rolled his eyes in exasperation, "First, my little brother's _sex life_, and now my little brother's boyfriend's _mailman_?" He snorted. "What next? You're going to ask him if you know..." he shrank back with a sheepish scratch to his head, "...if they were doing..._stuff_. Because, that's totally _not_ cool, man."

Puck gave his boy a knowing smirk. "See? Don't tell me you that the idea _hasn't_ cross your mind yet, Finnessa. I'll bet you a hundred bucks that the girls are drilling Porcelain with some questions about his sex life. Face it dude, we're curious."

"Oh, eew." Finn took another chug of his beer. Blaine rolled his eyes and did the same thing. Since when were people interested in gay sex? Well...He knew that the guys found girls snogging each other's faces kind of hot, and that girls found guys...doing _stuff_ together kind of hot too. But since when he and Kurt in the spotlight? Didn't the New Directions have enough drama to satisfy them?

"Preach brother", Artie raised his hand slightly, and then placed it down when he saw Finn's glare. "What? He only speaks of the truth."

Sam chuckled. "Shut off your 'Overprotective brother mode', okay Finn? We're _guys_. What do you expect us to talk about? Latest fashion in football? Or the fact that Harry Potter is over and we should—"

"—Hold an entire week dedicated to it so we could mourn over its loss?" Blaine interrupted. They both gasped simultaneously, and then they stood up and gave each other a tight bro-hug. "Where were you my whole life?" The blonde mock cried.

Blaine nodded and then he pulled back, seeing Sam in a completely different light. "I was kidnapped by an inevitable phenomenon called _'Kurt'_."

"Oh my god", Artie sniffed, "the bromance is just too beautiful. Just _too_ beautiful."

Jumping from the edge of the couch, Blaine was now sandwiched between Sam and Puck. After a few minutes of recovering from their post-fanboy depression, Blaine went back to his original place. "I know right?" He squealed. "I mean, the last bit where they showed Harry's son and guiding him to platform 9 3/4, I was already in tears. I was like _'Damn! Wasn't that the place where they all began?'_ And then it was like, now their son was going through what he went when he was a student."

"Yes!" Sam cried as he took another swig of his beer. "It was one of _the_ most epic ending films I ever saw. And when the credits were rolling I couldn't believe that the whole Harry Potter series was over. Be it in the books or the ones in the movies—"

"You read the _books_?"

"Of course I do!" He scoffed. "What kind of Potter fan would I be if I didn't start with the books? Although, I would admit that I'm not a book fan. It's fun reading them, but they're like...so thick." The blonde shook his head. "Anyways, I kept on crying and asking like what I would look forward to next year and all the years to come when the one thing I loved most ended already."

Mike sniffed. "The furniture! Have you seen the furniture Blaine? I'll miss those furniture, they were so...danceable." Blaine grinned at him and then they exchanged a high-five. "But hey, at least there's the Avatar movies I'm egging on", Sam shrugged.

"Dude! You watch Avatar too?" Blaine all but gushed. Sam nodded enthusiastically, biting his lips to prevent from squealing. He didn't want Puck and Finn to think that a football player like him..._squealed_. The only football player who ever squealed was Kurt, actually. It was when Finn was trying to convince Kurt to come back to the football team, so with him as the kicker, and with Sam and Finn they were going to be _invincible_. And Finn just kind of...tackled the poor guy. "I watched it for six times actually", the blonde grinned.

"Is that the movie wherein there are freakishly tall blue-skinned Dudes?" Finn asked naively. On the other hand, Sam and Blaine gasped in horror. Really, how in the world was Finn living? "No", the blonde slowly answered, "We were talking about Avatar: The Last Air bender. You know? Aang, Katara, and Zuko? No?" Sam tried again. "Air bender, Water bender, Fire bender...? Still no? Aapa, the flying Bison? Finn Hudson, I cannot believe you."

And before Blaine could open his mouth to back his _new best friend forever_ up, Puck interrupted him.

"Woah, woah. We're not going to drool over some gay", Puck glanced at Blaine to make sure he wasn't offended, and Blaine just shrugged it off, knowing that Hogwarts was compared to a gay school a lot often (much like Dalton did), "wizards in some gay school waving their prissy wands around."

Blaine pouted. Damn, he thought he finally got away with that topic. "We weren't _drooling_ at them, Noah. We were methodically discussing and criticizing the visual arts in a gentleman fashion and a civilized manner."

Puck snorted. "Yes, and I love discussing Algebra and Politics with Finn." To which, Frankenteen just stared at his best friend as if he had spoken in another language. "Now, can we continue talking about your sex life in a 'gentleman fashion and a civilized manner'?" He air quoted.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait", Puck shook his head in disbelief, "You <em>don't<em> have a _mailman_? Seriously dude?"

The other guys stared at him in awe or something. And as much as _the_ Blaine Anderson loved having the spotlight and nabbing all the attention (especially Kurt's) to him, he was pretty sure that he felt digging up a hole and sticking his head to it and to never come back up at all. He felt heat flood to his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Whoa", Finn ran a hand through his hair as he opened a new bottle.

"How do you...You know", Artie awkwardly gestured with his head, "...finishing too early when you two guys...do...stuff?"

Oh god, Blaine groaned in thought. He just wished he was back up with Kurt and the girls. He'd rather be gossiping with them rather than to the awkwardness that was Puck's question. "I..._what_?" Finishing too early? Him? Do stuff?

Puck snorted. "Maybe it's not _his_ problem...Maybe it's Porcelain? Maybe you aren't turned on by him that much?" And then his tone suddenly sharpened and his expression grew cold. "Are you satisfied with Hummel, Blaine? Are you sure you're hell serious with him? Because if you aren't, I'll make sure my fist goes serious when it becomes acquaintances with your face."

The lead soloist gulped audibly. Oh, he knew the threats would come. He had already gotten Finn's (the day when they visited McKinley during the Night of Neglect), and Burt's (the first time they ever met-they weren't even a couple then!) But Blaine knew that he had yet to receive the approval of the glee guys...and the girls (especially Mercedes and Santana).

"I love him! I'm more than satisfied with him!" Blaine rushed in replying. "It's just that considering after Kurt had been through, I don't want to rush him into doing anything he might regret later. When the time is right, I want everything to be perfect for him. So, he knows, I know—we both know that I would wait on him. And we _talk_. If things got a little too...heated, then we'll go and cool off."

Finn had to smile at that. Though it was still weird to him that they were all talking about Kurt and Blaine's sex life, it was nice to know that Blaine was really a gentleman, that he was...What was the word Rachel used on him before? Chi...Chival...Chivalrous! Yeah! He was relieved that he wouldn't worry about his little brother being pressured into...sex. The way Santana pressured him into doing it with her. The football player winced at the memory.

"But dude, if that's the case, then we all worship your awesomeness! You're self-control is totally to die for!"

Blaine snorted. "My self-control isn't that great you know. I'm still human. And well...Kurt is..." he mumbled the last part. Because really? How were football players supposed to be interested in the way he viewed Kurt? If he began describing his boyfriend, they might accuse him of being a sappy lovesick puppy (to which he is _not_, thank you very much).

"What? We couldn't hear you."

The curly haired singer sighed. "I said that Kurt is supermegaawesomefoxyhot."

That sent the rest of the guys howling with laughter. "What? It's not even funny! You think that guys are less interesting than girls because—because they don't have girl parts", Blaine flushed, "but you don't know how hard it is for me to not just jump on Kurt when he does-when he does those things! I swear! That kid's too oblivious he does suggestive stuff in the middle of a Warbler's meeting! Or the cafeteria! And—and—It's embarrassing that I have to excuse myself and concentrate real hard to just...relax!"

Puck was wiping tears from his eyes. "What...What kind of things?"

The Warbler didn't answer that. "Whatever. I think I would need a mailman or something soon. Because Wes is going to kill me with his gavel if I excuse myself for a bathroom break for four to five times every damn meeting."

"Wow, I never thought that it was...more difficult. Guys as boyfriends, I mean", Mike explained. "You should try it", Blaine snorted as he finished his second bottle and opened up his third one. "So guys, mailman, a little help please?"

"Yeah, I knew that even though you don't have your own mailman, you'll come crawling to us for advice on it sooner or later on", Finn smirked. And then it dawned him. "Wait, you _actually_ need a mailman? So that means you and Kurt—oh eew, man. I did _not_ need that image in my head! Or that sound clip or that movie clip either! Oh my god!"

Sam, Artie, and Mike sniggered while Blaine rolled his eyes. God, he could practically feel the alcohol working on him. And he made a mental note (through his slightly hazy mind) that he should slow down, lest he wanted a repeat of Rachel's party—he did NOT want another unwanted alcohol-filled kissing incident and another coffee walkout and another fight with Kurt.

"So, Mr. Goody-two-shoes", Puck continued on, "what base are you in with Princess already?"

Blaine could feel that all eyes were on him. Grilled Cheesus (hey, Finn might've rubbed off on him a little), and to think that girls were bad enough gossip-mongers. "Well...We do...couple-y stuff", he explained awkwardly, "but we haven't gotten all the way there yet." Okay, technically, he wasn't telling the _whole_ truth. Sure, he and Kurt had gotten past first base and all...But really, they didn't really need to know about the one sunny parents-and-idiotic-brother-free afternoon they had right?

"But you're saying that you're on your way there, right?" Sam grinned. And the others laughed seeing as how the usually polite young boy gets all flustered and embarrassed, not because they were talking _about_ sex, but because he admitted that he actually _wanted_ sex.

Suddenly, a rather serious problem struck Artie. "Wait y'all. How could we brainstorm for Blaine's mailman when we don't even know who...you know...Who's in charge between them and stuff...?"

Finn tilted his head. "The what?"

Artie gave him a stunned look. Finn couldn't really be _that_ stupid, right?

"The _fucker_ and the _fucked_", Puck stated vulgarly.

"Dude!" the quarterback jerked a little upwards in surprise. "Geeze Puck! It's like, all's missing now is Santana's cry of '_Wanky! Wanky!'_ or something!" And then he paused, a bit paranoid that he'll be hearing a certain Latina's voice any second now.

Puck continued on as if nothing happened. "Well...Isn't that kind of obvious dude?" He turned to Artie to answer his question. "I mean, Porcelain's obviously topping Dapper McGee since he's obviously taller", he answered good-naturedly. And while he knew that Puck responded honestly, Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit offended about it. And the sting kind of worsened when the rest of the Glee guys shot him an apologetic look.

Pouting, Blaine quickly downed a bottle, and then went to open another one. No sooner, he already felt kind of hazy and he really felt as if he was swimming or something, and that he was pretty sure that he was burning that moment. He closed his eyes and let a memory slip through his alcohol-induced mind.

* * *

><p><em>'Gods...Nnggh...Oh god, Oh god' Kurt moaned incoherently as he spread his legs wider, unconsciously tightening and tugging unto Blaine's curls harshly as the older expertly sucked him off. 'Blaine Blaine Blaine, god, I love you, YES!' The countertenor shrieked as he bucked his hips into his lover's mouth. 'I'm almost...hnng...'<em>

_Blaine groaned as he listened to his boyfriend make those sinful sounds. Thank all the deities and the gods that they were completely alone in Kurt's house that day. Feeling that the other was already on the edge, Blaine pushed him into completion as he hummed enthusiastically around his rock hard erection. Fuck yes. Just a bit more..._

_'BLAINE!' Kurt all but shouted-a sound that was between a delicious moan and a whimper._

* * *

><p>Shaking his head, Blaine couldn't help but smugly grin about the whole thing. Right, he would show them. And then he turned to Finn.<p>

"Ya know", his words were slurred but he could still form sensible sentences, "your brother's a fucking _screamer_."

And that suddenly shuts everybody up for a while. Blaine had the decency to look shocked at how the guys were staring at him as if he grew two heads or something. Why were they gazing at him with their jaws dropped open? Why did Finn spit the beer he was drinking at that exact moment? Why did Puck suddenly look as if he was speechless about sex for once? It was because one: It was the first time they ever heard Mr. Perfect _swear_ and two: He said matter-of-factly that Kurt was a _screamer_. And implications or innuendos weren't needed for that statement.

That simply meant that they were _getting some_.

"Oh eew man! That's—dude! Too much information! Hell, that's—god", Finn wrinkled his face in disgust, thirstily finishing a bottle and drowning himself in another one to erase the image that was sure to be burning in the back of his head forever.

Puck was the first one to crack up. He laughed out loudly that he was sure the neighbors were going to call in to get him to a straitjacket and send him to the asylum. But damn! It was just too..._precious_. First, the pregnant thing with Hummel, then _now_ Hummel being a _screamer_? He snickered, excited the day that he would use that information against the countertenor.

"Oh my god, dude! You really need to get drunk more often!" Artie chuckled.

Sam could only join in the laughter as he patted Finn's back somewhat consolingly. The poor jock was pale.

"Christ, look at his expression."

"He _totally_ has his sexface on."

"Probably remembering the last time he...you know...did stuff with Kurt."

"So we're going to _assume_ that he's topping?"

"No way", Puck snorted, "I still find it hard to believe. That'll be like a koala humping a giraffe."

"What?" Blaine frowned. "Do you want me to drag Kurtsie down here, make him bend over, and then fuck him senseless right in front of you?"

"Grilled Cheesus, Anderson!" Finn rubbed his warm, reddening ears. "You should really lay off the alcohol. Kurt's not going to be happy about you being wasted and all."

"You're right", the Warbler sighed, "I mean, I wouldn't remember if I actually decide to fuck your bro later on or give him a hand job or blow him. Doesn't matter", he grinned, "he makes the _most_ delicious sounds."

Artie sniggered. "Man, think we should record this y'all?"

"Let's", Puck smirked evilly, "and then we could go watch it with Princess and make him think that it's a home movie or something. This would be _awesome_."

But before they could even start recording the video, they heard a piercing girlish shriek from upstairs. "Okay, why did Kurt scream? Is he okay?" Blaine shook his head, trying to sober up. Sam stared at him questioningly. He knew that Kurt had a high voice, an unusual range for most male, but _that_ high? It could be Rachel or the other girls..."How would you even know that it's Kurt, Blaine?" The blonde remarked, a bit amused as he watched the soloist stagger his way to the stairs.

The curly haired singer rolled his eyes. "I would know because he makes—"

A fusion of the girls screaming filled their ears. And it was almost like reflex because that brought all the glee guys to their feet, except Artie, of course. They stared at each other, serious, alarmed, cautious, and determined. Blaine was already at the third step of the stairs when he heard the muffled shouting of Rachel that _'they need not to worry about them. They were alright.'_

Tilting his head in a puzzled manner, the rest of the guys shared a confused expression before they reluctantly went back to their old positions. And as they were going to venture back into Blaine's sex life, heavy yet quick footsteps padded down the stairs.

That exact moment, Finn decided to spray what he was drinking unto Blaine's unfortunate face. The Warbler made a disgusted sound from the back of his throat and prompted himself to glare at Finn. Seriously, he was lovable and all, but he kind of understood as to how his boyfriend wanted to strangle him to death sometimes.

But seeing that everybody fell silent again, Blaine curiously followed their gazes—a tall, blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and a scowl on her face stood before them. She was wearing a red track suit. Funny...Blaine _knew_ that woman. And she talked to him directly the first time when he and Kurt were out on their little sacred coffee dates...Who was she?

"Coach Sylvester?" Finn was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was supposed to finish the whole thing in this chapter, but I don't fancy writing long chapters. *makes face* and damn, 12: 50 AM and its Monday morning. God, I hate Mondays. No one guessed the mystery person right. :(

Totally cried like a baby during the last HP movie, I mean, who wouldn't? The world practically watched them grow from adorable children to the supermegaawesomefoxyhot yet down-to-earth celebs they are today! *Sniffs* they were a part of my childhood, and I'm sure they were part of all you people too.

I know that the Avatar Sam was watching was the Avatar one with the freakishly huge people in. I know this because he was talking to Quinn in their language, the one where he got slushied for the first time? He's such a geek. LOL. But I figured it would be simply more adorable if he and Blaine watched the cartoon version one this time, the one in Nickelodeon.

**ABOUT THE FIC: **I think I won't be doing Kurt's POV anytime soon, that's because Blaine and Kurt would interact with one another. So I'm going to continue it from the guys' point of view. Unless, you tell me you want it from Kurt's adorable point of view. *giggles*

Lastly, **I AM GOING TO START A NEW FIC TITLED 'WHEN BLAINE MET KURT' BASED FROM THE MOVIE 'WHEN HARRY MET SALLY'. I'M DYING TO READ ONE BUT I CAN'T FIND ANY SO I'LL JUST WRITE ONE. LOL.**

**Based from Kurt's line: "It's just like When Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan." I'll be changing some details, and a little bit of the plot, but the overall theme of denial, slow friendship turned to romance, obliviousness, is still there. :D**

Goodness, how long this turned out to be. Well, Reviews everyone! Reviews! 8D


End file.
